Foulgaze
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 550 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Ice | minion = Field Guard | minion2 = | world = Wizard City | location = Olde Town | subloc1 = Sapphyra's Tower | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Foulgaze is a ghost that has taken control of Sapphyra's Tower in Olde Town and has stolen a special key from Merle Ambrose. Speech: "Fool, you dare to defy Foulgaze? As you drift off into the darkness, your last sight will be my face! So be it!" | spell1 = Death Trap | spell2 = Dark Sprite | spell3 = Ghoul | spell4 = Banshee | spell5 = Fire Elf | spell6 = Frost Beetle | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 11-15 | hat1 = Antiquated Helm | hat2 = Blightshroud | hat3 = Charged Cover | hat4 = Carbonshroud | hat5 = Fur-Lined Hood | hat6 = Hood of Storms | hat7 = Imp Lord's Cowl | hat8 = Veil of Sparks | hat9 = Vrixx's Verdant Cowl | hat10 = | robe1 = Charged Coat | robe2 = Chillcloak | robe3 = Fireguard Robe | robe4 = Frost Wolf Cloak | robe5 = Hallowed Robes | robe6 = Healer's Vestment | robe7 = Martyr's Raiment | robe8 = Robe of Savvy | robe9 = Roughspun Robe | robe10 = Senior Novice's Robe | robe11 = Scholarly Robes | robe12 = Vestment of Tremors | boots1 = Shoes of the Troll King | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Antiquated Wand | wand2 = Scavenger's Staff of Sagas | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Branded Dagger | athame2 = Symmetrical Dirk | athame3 = Charged Kris | athame4 = Fine Dagger | athame5 = Dulled Athame | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Frozen Pedestal | house2 = Prop Mountains 2 | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Dark Sprite | trecar2 = Fire Cat | trecar3 = Ghost Touch | trecar4 = Guiding Light | trecar5 = Myth Shield | trecar6 = Pixie | trecar7 = Snow Serpent | trecar8 = Tough | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Ectoplasm | reag2 = Bone | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Gummy Firecat | snack2 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack3 = Sugar Donut | snack4 = Blonde Strawberry | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = Swiftshadow Wings | mount2 = | quest1 = A Look of Horror | quest2 = | quest3 = }}